Bwen Drabbles
by Dr. Jeremiah
Summary: A collection of soon to be ten Bwen Drabbles, offering every genre imaginable. Lots of fluff obviously, but the occasional serious Drabble. Rated T for "incest" so reader beware, I don't sneak around the issue.
1. 01Blood

01. Blood

Canon: Indeterminate.

Pairing: Bwen.

Age: Roughly sixteenish.

Relationship Type: Awkward.

Blood was a word with a lot of meaning to Ben Tennyson. It was what separated him from the rest of humanity. Outwardly human, ten different aliens lurked below the surface, making him something entirely different.

It got hard, sometimes. People really did not understand the pressure he faced, the pressure to be a hero.

Well, some people did, and they stood by him.

Grandpa.

His Aliens.

Gwen.

She had stuck by him from the beginning. She was there for all the awkward moments, all the weird stuff, and of course, countless Alien Attacks. It was good to have somebody to rely on, even if she thought he was crazy.

Yeah, blood had meaning, and repercussions.

The thrum of blood through veins, when she got a bit too close.

The luminescent blush she sported, when he said something crude.

The thing that kept them apart, even as they realized things about each other, that only they would ever know.

Cries of "related" "family" or "sick" was something Ben had grown accustomed to. These people had no idea the thing they had been through, or the bond they had forged.

Blood meant rules; but rules are made to be broken.


	2. 02Passion

.

Canon: Indeterminate.

Pairing: Bwen.

Age: Sixteenish.

Relationship Type: Fiery.

Notes: Can be seen as a continuation of Drabble One, Blood.

"Well guess what," shouted Ben, " I love her, and nothing you can say will change that."

Ben's mother looked at her son in horror. Parents tend to do that when you declare undying love for your cousin, especially considering that they had just spent three months together. This was not going well, and for once, Ben's impulsiveness had not been the beginning of the problem. His mother, being a snipish harpy, had decided that been was much too isolated, and that he required a girlfriend. Naturally this had clashed with his developing relationship with Gwen. He had wanted to keep quiet, and had even picked up a fake girlfriend to serve as a coverup.

What he thought was a simple arrangement had fallen through when his "coverup" proved to be a bit too clingy, and in a fit of jealously had spied on him, and found out who the "girl his mom didn't approve of" really was. Things escalated, and had quickly brought them to today, and this current conversation.

"She is your cousin," hissed his mother " and no son of mine will be responsible for reducing our family tree to a single line"

Not only did his mother show ignorance of the way these things worked, she had also taken the opportunity to rail on about Gwen in general, and Ben was having difficulty keeping his cool.

Reaching for his cellphone, Ben speed-dialed a number, ready to bring this argument to a quick and shocking end. Ignoring his mother, he communicated the situation in uncharacteristically terse words.

A short while later, the door opened, and to his mothers rage, the other side of the Tennyson family entered, looking a bit shocked at the state of Ben's mother.

Ben smiled roguishly.

"By the look of it, Gwen hasn't said anything, so let me explain something to you."

Without another word, Ben pulled Gwen into a deep, entirely too adult kiss. There was a brief moment of shock for all parties involved, and the thud of Gwen's mother fainting, before the remaining, conscious adults erupted into a flurry of words.

Ben didn't really care, as Gwen had just pinned him to wall, and was returning his affections, in a very distracting manner.

It is very much like a bomb going off in close proximity, and Ben was therefore very confused when Gwen pulled back, and slapped him across the face.

Truth be told, there was no lack of passion here


	3. 03 Gift

05. Gift

Canon: Post Original Series, Pre Alien Force

Pairing: Bwen

Age: 16

Relationship Type: Gwen=Confused

Ben=Embarrassed

Notes: Stand Alone from other Drabbles.

"What is it?"

"Just open it, you Doofus."

Nestled inside the wrapping paper was a small box. Unsure what her cousin had gotten her, Gwen Tennyson gingerly unwrapped the package. Inside the box was a smaller box, and inside that, another, even smaller box.

Finally, Gwen reached the last box. Inside, a pair of earrings sparkled at her, bright gold on a black backdrop. Small golden circles set with small, sparkling stones, and a pearl in the center. They must have cost a fortune.

Unable to properly articulate her feelings, Gwen fell back on her old, reliable manner of speaking to Ben.

"You idiot, do you have any idea how much these cost?"

Ben rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Not really. I pulled some strings, talked to some people, said I needed something nice."

Gwen stopped at the strange tone in Ben's voice. Maybe she had been a bit ungrateful, but gifts like these were not exactly common. Hastily, she tried to cover up her initial reaction.

"They are beautiful. You didn't have to get me a random gift though. What's the occasion."

Gwen had not thought it possible for someone to turn as red as Ben was now. He murmured something under his breath, and Gwen had to ask him to repeat it before she understood him properly. When she did, her face was a match for his.

After all, it was not every day your cousin acquired expensive jewelry for your Valentines Day present.


End file.
